


Am I More Than You Bargained for Yet?

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU in which everyone has the first thing their soulmate ever says to them written on their chest.</p><p>Tyler felt kind of really fucking pissed off at whoever his soulmate happened to be, sometimes. People often tended to ask you what your soulmark said- it was interesting, and common ground for almost everyone- and nearly every time, people would come out with really cute or funny things, and then whenever Tyler got asked, he had to tell them that his soulmark said 'hey'. Just <em>'hey'</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I More Than You Bargained for Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> thing i wrote for a prompt from solochaos. and srsly wow two things in a day? i am so proud of me. usually i write less than one fic a month and now ive written four fics in as many days. and theres four works in a row all by me in this ship which kinda makes me uncomfortable but its also pretty cool.
> 
> the way they meet is based off how they actually met but i couldnt find a detailed enough explanation of how they really met so i just made it like this.
> 
> title from sugar were goin down by fall out boy

Tyler felt kind of _really_ fucking pissed off at whoever his soulmate happened to be, sometimes. People often tended to ask you what your soulmark said- it was interesting, and common ground for almost everyone- and nearly every time, people would come out with really cute or funny things, and then whenever Tyler got asked, he had to tell them that his soulmark said 'hey'. Just _'hey'_.

That could be almost anyone. He had been introduced to a fair few people in his life, and, often enough, the first thing they said to him was 'hey'. Sometimes, he wondered if he had already met his soulmate, but their painfully generic greeting had meant he hadn't realised. Maybe Tyler would said something really ordinary, too. Maybe neither of them would have something significant enough for either of them to think 'oh! That must be my soulmate!', and so they would remain alone forever.

When he told people what his soulmark said, there was usually a sympathetic wince in response. Especially from people who had things like 'HOLY FUCKING SHIT YOU'RE MY SOULMATE' imprinted above their heart, looking like a tattoo done in neat, black ink. Tyler just really fucking wished he would have something unusual to say in response to they 'hey', something unique enough for his soulmate to know it was him.

***

Tyler's friend wanted to introduce him to someone who he used to work with. He'd just been joking that Tyler had no friends when he kinda titled his head a bit and said something about how Tyler would get on with this guy really well. After that, he was dead set on introducing them, so they could start a legendary friendship or whatever he thought this was going to be. Tyler was sceptical.

They were introduced anyway, though. The guy was called Josh, had a lot of tattoos, and smiled very widely. "Tyler, this is Josh. Josh, Tyler," Ben said.

"Hey," Josh said.

"Hey," Tyler returned, reminded of his soulmark. Mentally, he added Josh to an embarrassingly long list entitled 'possible soulmates'. It was more of a joke than anything, but he genuinely did try to remember who's first word to him had been 'hey'.

They spoke for a little bit after that, before Tyler said he had to leave. Josh looked a bit disappointed. "But, hey, we should hang out again sometime, yeah?" Tyler suggested, and, really, he said that a lot, and didn't often actually follow through- expected he wouldn't follow through on this one, either- but it always helped to get away quicker, and didn't hurt whoever he was speaking to.

It was a week or two later that he saw Josh in a coffee shop. He had been sitting in to drink, because it was cold and he didn't want go back outside, so he was scribbling down words and drawing stupid little doodles to make it seem like he was doing something, when he saw Josh walk in through the door. Josh didn't seem to notice him just yet, walking straight up to the counter and ordering something. It was only when he turned to find a seat that Tyler knew he'd been noticed. Tyler continued pretending to do something productive in the little notebook, still able to see Josh in the corner of his eye, very slowly walking towards the table Tyler was sitting on.

"Hey. Mind if I sit here?" he asked, looking slightly nervous.

"No, go ahead," Tyler said, gesturing to the chair next to him in a way that was meant to encourage him to sit. And Josh looked kinda cute when he sat down beside him, seeming so relieved that Tyler had let him share a table with him. "We haven't hung out yet," he found himself saying, as though it wasn't him who had been planning on never talking to him again.

Josh nodded. "Yeah. We should swap phone numbers or something."

Tyler took out his phone and passed it to Josh, so he could enter his number in it. Josh handed his own phone to Tyler before doing so. "Dude, you busy tonight?" Tyler asked. He didn't have anything planned, and he found himself thinking that Josh might actually be a pretty cool guy.

"I'm free," he said.

"You should come over to my house. We could talk and order take out and watch something," he suggested.

"Sure. Where do you live? When should I come over?"

Tyler checked the time on his phone. It was a few minutes past five. "I dunno. I mean, we could just finish our coffees then head over then? Unless you just wanna come over later." He was getting shy and it was stupid.

"That'd be cool."

They left ten minutes later, and went to Tyler's apartment. He didn't actually realise until they got there that it was pretty messy, but Josh just laughed at his sheepish look.

They decided to watch a movie and order pizza once it finished, so Tyler put _2001: A Space Odyssey_ on, because one of his friends had lent it to him, and he hadn't yet gotten around to watching it.

As it turned out, it was a really fucking weird movie, and he didn't quite understand it, but at least he could still laugh at it with Josh, and there was a long time during which it was just strange images and music so Tyler felt fine whispering to Josh until things Tyler understood started happening again.

They were quiet for a while after it finished, because, really, neither of them had a clue what had happened, so they couldn't really say much about it. "What- what happened? What does this mean?" Tyler asked, feeling concerned.

"I don't even know."

There was silence again for a while before Tyler took a deep breath in and said, "D'you want pizza now?"

Josh nodded very seriously at him, because pizza was very important and not to be taken lightly. Tyler approved of his attitude about pizza.

They talked for the half an hour it took for the pizza to arrive, and Tyler wondered why he had ever so much as considered never speaking to Josh again. He was awesome, and hilarious. Tyler just really wanted them to be buds. And he wouldn't be averse to making out with him, either. But just being friends would still be super cool. Josh was super cool.

When the pizza arrived, Tyler couldn't help but feel in awe at the way Josh ate. "Dude. Did you just eat an entire slice in two bites?"

Josh's eyes went wide, and he looked guilty, obviously thinking he had done something wrong. "Yes?"

Tyler shook his head. "That's amazing."

Josh cracked a grin, and Tyler couldn't help but mimic it.

They watched another two movies, which Tyler couldn't really remember much about, then just sat and talked, for hours.

They shared their ambitions and their dreams, and it was quite amazing how much they had in common. Something just kind of _clicked_ , and Tyler was pretty sure he could go on talking forever. At some point, they decided to start a band together, and they spoke about that for almost an hour. It ended up being four in the morning, and neither of them wanted to go to sleep, but they didn't really have much left to say, so they ended up just asking each other quickfire questions.

Inevitably, Tyler ended up unable to think of any question other than 'what does your soulmark say?', and so he asked Josh.

Josh hesitated at that, and Tyler wondered if he was one of those rare people who had no soulmark, or who had two or more, and he didn't want to tell Tyler, in case he judged him. He was about to retract it, exchange the question for something else, when Josh said, "Uh, it just says 'hey'."

Tyler laughed, and Josh looked offended, like a cat with its ear flattened back, so Tyler shook his head. "No, I'm not laughing at you, it's just mine says the same." Josh laughed too, looking relaxed. "It's so annoying, isn't it? You might never know who your soulmate is, just because they couldn't come up with something better to say than 'hey'."

Josh nodded. "I could list so many people who said 'hey' to me before they said anything else."

Tyler was about to agree, was about to say 'yeah, I mean, the first thing _you_ said to me was hey', when he realised that _the first thing Josh ever said to him was hey._ And then Tyler had said it right back.

Josh might be his soulmate. Josh was his soulmate.

He looked up and Josh, and from his wide-eyed look, Tyler knew he'd worked it out too. "You're- my soulmate?" Josh asked.

"Yeah. Looks like it." They were both silent, and Tyler wanted to say something, but couldn't think of anything. Tyler was pretty sure neither of them were breathing right now, both waiting for the other to break the silence.

"I'm pleased that you're my soulmate," Josh said, finally, and Tyler tried not to be too loud when he finally let go of the breath he was holding, but from the quirk of Josh's lips he was pretty sure that he had still heard, loud and clear.

"I am too," he said, really meaning it. He couldn't think of anyone better to be his soulmate. Although, that was probably the point. There was silence again, and things seemed kinda serious, so he continued speaking. "And, hey, when our band becomes super famous and starts touring the world, we won't have to miss each other."

Josh snorted, and Tyler just felt so happy to finally know who his soulmate was, and that he would be doing what he loved most with the person he loved most. Being in a band with his soulmate was going to be awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading. if you enjoyed it itd be cool if you could give me kudos/comment. constructive criticism and corrections are always welcome. :)


End file.
